Tricky Tracks
- | shard = Level 2049 | characters = Casey | champion = Pumpkin Pilot | new = Orders for blockers that don't spawn ( ) spawning naturally | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Cavity Cave | previous2 = Cavity-Cave.png | next = Luscious Lane | next2 = Luscious-Lane.png }} Story Casey's pumpkin cart had broken down. Tiffi replaces the pumpkin's wiggly wheel with a gumdrop square, so they can enjoy the Halloween ride after all. New things *More new candy cannons are added. Extra time candy cannons are officially introduced in level 2049, cannons spawning both licorice swirls and mystery candies appear in level 2052 and the cannons spawning both extra time candies and candy bombs appear in level 2060. *Level 2048 is the first level with a multilayered icing order without any multilayered icing on the board or spawning from magic mixers. *Extra time candies can spawn naturally in level 2058. While every timed level has spawning time candies, this is the first one where they spawn after a fixed move interval, without the player having to create long cascades. Levels Tricky Tracks is a very hard episode. It contains 2 somewhat hard levels: 2046 and 2049, 6 hard levels: 2048, 2050, 2051, 2054, 2055 and 2059, 1 very hard level: 2058, and one extremely hard level: 2047. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Cavity Cave. Gallery Story= EP138 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2046 Reality.png|Level 2046 - |link=Level 2046 Level 2047 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2047 - |link=Level 2047 Level 2048 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2048 - |link=Level 2048 Level 2049 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2049 - |link=Level 2049 Level 2050 Reality.png|Level 2050 - |link=Level 2050 Level 2051 Reality.png|Level 2051 - |link=Level 2051 Level 2052 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2052 - |link=Level 2052 Level 2053 Reality Buffed 2.png|Level 2053 - |link=Level 2053 Level 2054 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2054 - |link=Level 2054 Level 2055 Reality.png|Level 2055 - |link=Level 2055 Level 2056 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2056 - |link=Level 2056 Level 2057 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2057 - |link=Level 2057 Level 2058 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2058 - |link=Level 2058 Level 2059 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2059 - |link=Level 2059 Level 2060 Reality.png|Level 2060 - |link=Level 2060 |-| Champion title= Pumpkin Pilot.png|Champion title|link=Pumpkin Pilot Episode 138 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 138 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Trickytracks.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 140.jpg|After the release poster (mobile version) Trivia *If you look closely, the ghost in the left door hole looks like Odus. *This is the fourth Halloween-based episode, exactly 50 episodes after the previous year's theme, Hoax Hollow. *Moments before the release of Custard Coast, the episode's info and background were changed and the original one was moved to Episode 141. *This episode has all levels with moves limits that are a multiple of five, something which has not been seen for 48 episodes. *This episode has four timed levels, like Icing Islands. *This episode has an equal number of jelly and ingredients levels (only one of each, like Soda Surf). *This episode breaks the trend that started at Flavor Field where every three episode's banners followed the pattern: Hot Pink, Dark Scarlet, and Light Scarlet. The episode's banner is orange, breaking the ongoing trend. This is most likely because of the Halloween theme. *This episode contains a part of a hell's cluster (Levels 2027-2051) Category:World Thirty-Six Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016